Particularly in the international shipment of documents and packages, special considerations exist for handling of the documents especially where different documents might be delivered to different international cities by a single aircraft. Presently the documents are shipped in the cockpit of an airplane and time is often lost in gathering the documents, sorting them for individual shipments, and the like. Also documents are sometimes misplaced when handled in this manner. Therefore the inventors have recognized a need for an envelope assembly, and/or package, which allow presorting and easy identification of international documents. These international documents may be attached directly to each individual package being shipped, with easy access for removal of the documents at a gateway city, as well as for ready deliverability to the final destination city.
The need identified by the inventors is fulfilled according to the present invention by providing a unique combination of envelopes and adhesive. Typically two envelopes are constructed which are detachably connected to each other, one for carrying documents that are removed at a gateway city, while the other contains documents for a final destination city. At least the documents for the final destination city may be adhesively secured to a package to which they relate, and adhesive for securing them to a package covered by strips which may also function to clearly identify the package as an international document shipment.
According to one aspect of the present invention a shipping envelope assembly is provided comprising the following components: A first envelope having a first, open side allowing insertion of documents therein, a second side substantially parallel to the first side, and third and fourth sides substantially perpendicular to the first and second sides, and first and second faces. A second envelope having a first, open side allowing insertion of documents therein, a second side substantially parallel to the first side, and third and fourth sides substantially perpendicular to the first and second sides, and first and second faces. The first and second envelopes having a connection along a cooperating side of each, connecting the envelopes together. A line of weakness (e.g. perforation) formed at the connection of the first and second envelopes. A first manually activatable adhesive pattern provided on at least one of the first and second envelopes first face for securing the second envelope first face to the first envelope first face when the second envelope is folded with respect to the first envelope along the line of weakness. And, a second manually activatable adhesive pattern provided on the second face of the first envelope for attachment of the first envelope to a package.
Typically the cooperating sides of the first and second envelopes provide a connection between them which comprises the third side of the first envelope and the fourth side of the second envelope, and the first side of each of the envelopes are substantially aligned with each other.
The second manually activatable adhesive pattern preferably comprises a first pressure sensitive adhesive coating covering a significant portion of the first envelope second face, and at least one release strip having first and second faces, and covering the first adhesive coating with a second face of the at least one release strip in contact with the second face of the first envelope. The at least one release strip includes a second pressure sensitive adhesive coating covering a significant portion of the first face and further comprises indicia printed on the first face of the at least one release strip. The second face of the first envelope and the first face of the at least one release strip preferably comprise alternating and intermeshing bands of pressure sensitive adhesive and adhesive release material, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,541 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein). Preferably a plurality of release strips are provided, each dimensioned to fit on a face of a package to which the first envelope second face is applied.
The first manually activatable adhesive pattern may comprise a pattern of pressure sensitive adhesive disposed on the second envelope first face adjacent the third side of the second envelope, and covered by a release strip, or may comprise rewettable adhesive. Destination indicia is typically imaged on the second face of the second envelope. Typically the second envelope is dimensioned so that the distance between the third and fourth sides thereof is about 30-70% (typically about 50%) of the distance between the third and fourth sides of the first envelope, so that when the second envelope is folded about the line of weakness (such as a perforation line) to bring the first pattern of adhesive into contact with the first face of the first envelope, an uncovered portion of the first face of the first envelope is provided. Destination indicia is imaged on the uncovered portion of the first face of the first envelope, such as final destination city indicia, whereas gateway city indicia is imaged on the second face of the second envelope.
Typically a continuous envelope flap is provided at the first side of each of the first and second envelopes, and a third manually activatable adhesive pattern is formed on the flap to allow sealing of the flap to close the open first sides of the envelopes. The first manually activatable adhesive pattern may comprise a pattern of pressure sensitive adhesive disposed on the second envelope first face adjacent the third side of the second envelope, and covered by a release strip.
According to another aspect of the present invention a shipping envelope assembly is provided comprising the following components: A first envelope having a first, open side allowing insertion of documents therein, a second side substantially parallel to the first side, and third and fourth sides substantially perpendicular to the first and second sides, and first and second faces. A second envelope having a first, open side allowing insertion of documents therein, a second side substantially parallel to the first side, and third and fourth sides substantially perpendicular to the first and second sides, and first and second faces. The first and second envelopes having a connection along a cooperating side of each, connecting the envelopes together. A first manually activatable adhesive pattern provided on at least one of the first and second envelopes first face for securing the second envelope first face to the first envelope first face when the second envelope is folded with respect to the first envelope along the line of weakness. And, a second manually activatable adhesive pattern provided on the second face of the first envelope for attachment of the first envelope to a package. And, wherein the cooperating sides of the first and second envelopes providing a connection therebetween comprises the third side of the first envelope and said fourth side of the second envelope; and wherein the first side of each of the envelopes are substantially aligned with each other. The details of the constructions of the envelopes are preferably as set forth above.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a package assembly is provided comprising the following components: A substantially rectangular parallelepiped (e.g. cardboard) box having six faces, including top and bottom faces and four side faces. An envelope having a first face with destination indicia imaged thereon and a second face with alternating strips or bands of pressure sensitive adhesive and release material, the second face pressure sensitive adhesive adhered to the top face of the box, and second envelope including documents therein. And, four rectangular labels each having a first face with indicia imaged thereon and a second face with alternating strips of pressure sensitive adhesive and release material, the second face pressure sensitive adhesive of each of the labels adhered to one of the side faces of the box.
The envelope in the package described above typically comprises a first envelope, and the assembly also includes a second envelope smaller than the first envelope having first and second faces, the first and second envelopes connected together by a line of weakness at a common side edge thereof and by adhesive at a first position spaced from the common side edge so that the envelope first faces are in face-to-face engagement with each other and so that the destination indicia on the first envelope first face is uncovered by the second envelope. The second envelope also contains documents within it. Destination indicia is also imaged on the second envelope second face, e.g. gateway city indicia while on the first face of the first envelope final destination city indicia is imaged.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective assembly for the appropriate transportation of international documents and packages. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.